prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 24, 2017)
The October 24, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on October 24, 2017. Summary Fresh off their victory against Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick at WWE TLC, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann squared off with Tony Nese and Noam Dar – two Superstars that have recently found themselves allied with WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore. Before the action got underway, The Premier Athlete made sure he took a moment to show Milwaukee his impressive physique. However, when it came time to lock up, Alexander's speed and power proved overwhelming for Nese. Maintaining an edge, Alexander and Swann displayed impressive teamwork at The Premier Athlete's expense. Managing to tag in The Scottish Supernova, Nese caught his breath as Dar took control of the contest before tagging himself back in unbeknownst to Swann. From there, the duo of Nese and Dar methodically dismantled Swann, keeping the agile competitor grounded and his partner at bay. The Premier Athlete and The Scottish Supernova took turns on offense against Swann – with Dar attempting his partner's bicycle kicks in the corner. Remaining resilient, Swann – a former WWE Cruiserweight Champion – continued to fight and eventually managed to tag in Alexander. Relentless in his offensive flurry, Alexander nearly secured victory against Dar, but he was soon distracted by Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick on the stage. This allowed The Scottish Supernova to nearly force Alexander to tap out, but Swann made the save before taking down Nese, allowing Alexander to execute the painful Lumbar Check for the win. After the match, Gallagher and Kendrick made their intentions known. Revealing that Alexander surprised them with his cruelty and more aggressive nature in recent weeks, they explained that while full of potential, Alexander won't succeed with Swann at his side. The nefarious duo warned that they would be coming for Swann next week and told Alexander to make a choice: remain allied with Swann, or embrace cruelty. Before battling Gran Metalik, Drew Gulak took issue with the fact that his PowerPoint presentation for a better WWE 205 Live was removed from the WWE TLC Kickoff. Believing that his cause is righteous – and citing his attack on Akira Tozawa as evidence – Gulak decided to hold a protest. Aiming to prevent any more matches from taking place, Gulak decided to restart his PowerPoint presentation. Unfortunately for Gulak, Gran Metalik interrupted and made his way to the ring, ready for action. As the contest got underway, an irate Gulak warned Gran Metalik to stay on the ground before they engaged in a technical showcase. Proving he could match with Gulak's more conservative offense, Metalik showed off his technical prowess before transitioning to his more familiar lucha style. Metalik took to the skies with flips and jaw-dropping aerial maneuvers that flew in the face of Gulak's campaign for a better WWE 205 Live. Regaining his bearings, Gulak managed to knock his opponent off the top rope before working to keep Metalik down. Eventually, Gulak countered a potential maneuver from his opponent into a Dragon Sleeper, forcing Metalik to tap out. After the match, Gulak prepared to attack Metalik's ankle. Fortunately for the lucha sensation, Akira Tozawa stormed the ring, landed a few shots on Gulak and chased off his nemesis. With his voice on the fritz, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore had his closest ally – Ariya Daivari – deliver a rousing endorsement of The Certified G. Insulting the Milwaukee Bucks’ lack of an NBA Championship in the process, The Persian Lion made sure Kalisto knew that he would never again win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Still upset over losing the championship at WWE TLC, Kalisto wasted little time taking the fight to The Realest Guy in the Room once their highly anticipated rematch began. The former champion's aggressiveness would temporarily backfire when Enzo managed to dump his opponent over the top rope and to the floor. With Kalisto injuring his ankle after the spill, The Certified G called for a 10-count, hoping to escape with his title intact. Despite the injury, Kalisto mustered the energy to make his way back inside the ring, but Enzo was ready and began unloading on his opponent. Working at a disadvantage, Kalisto struggled to stay in the battle, ultimately taking the advantage with a devastating Windmill Driver to the ring apron. Trying to escape, Enzo crawled away from the ring and tried to get himself counted out. However, Kalisto showed his determination by maneuvering his opponent back to ringside and rolling him into the ring, beating the 10-count. Back in control of the contest, Kalisto took the fight directly to The Realest Guy in the Room, leaving him reeling and looking for relief. As the Mexican Superstar ascended the ropes and prepared to reclaim the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, Enzo kicked the referee in desperation and gave his challenger a victory by disqualification. Of course, the only way the championship can change hands is by pinfall or submission, thus The Certified G remained WWE Cruiserweight Champion. However, Kalisto wasn't going to allow his nemesis to escape scot-free and chased Enzo up the entrance ramp and unleashed his rage. When officials broke up the attack, The Realest Guy in the Room took his microphone and reminded Kalisto that he was still WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann defeated Noam Dar & Tony Nese *Drew Gulak defeated Gran Metalik *Kalisto defeated Enzo Amore © by disqualification in a WWE Cruiserweight Championship match *Dark Match: Bobby Roode & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Dolph Ziggler & Jinder Mahal Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-24-17 205 Live 1.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 2.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 3.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 4.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 5.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 6.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 7.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 8.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 9.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 10.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 11.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 12.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 13.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 14.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 15.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 16.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 17.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 18.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 19.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 20.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 21.jpg 10-24-17 205 Live 22.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #48 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #48 at WWE.com * 205 Live #48 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events